Remember to forget
by Mayils
Summary: Alors que toute la bande est à Honey Grove pour secourir Micro, Brooke est hantée par une image qu’elle ne pourra jamais effacer de sa mémoire. Un moment qui aurait pu se trouver dans l’épisode 4.17 It gets worst at night. OneShot. BL.


Voici un petit OneShot sur mes premières amours, j'ai nommé BL. Ce n'est pas ma meilleure fic mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même. J'ai repensé à la saison 4 (un carnage pour tous les fans de BL) et notamment à l'épisode où la bande va à Honey Grove. Brooke y retrouve Lucas au lit avec Peyton, et à sa réaction, on peut totalement dire qu'elle est encore amoureuse de lui à ce moment-là ! J'ai voulu écrire sur cette minuscule scène qui m'a brisé le coeur, tout comme elle a brisé un peu plus celui de notre personnage préféré.

* * *

**Remember to forget**

Le problème avec la mémoire humaine, c'est qu'elle est sélective. Les petites choses sans grande importance comme l'endroit où on a mis ses clés ou comme le temps de cuisson de ses cookies préférés, ces petites choses sans grande importance qui ne changeront pas le cours de notre vie, on a tendance à les oublier. Comme si notre cerveau les mettait de côté, faisait un tri. Par contre, pour tout le reste, tout ce qui ne concerne pas des clés de voiture ou des biscuits trop cuits, notre cerveau emmagasine tout : les vacances à la mer, les premiers chagrins, les punitions, les repas de famille interminables, le premier baiser, le premier amour… Tous ces souvenirs, toutes ces images nous reviennent sans arrêt, sans qu'on n'ait rien demandé.

Et le pire avec cette mémoire humaine, c'est qu'elle prend un malin plaisir à refuser d'effacer les images les plus affreuses, les plus douloureuses. Celles qui vous empêchent de respirer quand vous les revoyez, celles qui provoquent la même souffrance à chaque fois.

Brooke Davis savait tout ça mieux que quiconque. Seule, assise sur une balançoire d'un parc de jeux, à Honey Grove, à des centaines de kilomètres de chez elle, Brooke ne cessait de revoir la même image. Elle avait passé presque toute la nuit là, à se balancer doucement. Le jour commençait à se lever, il devait être six heures. L'air frais du matin la faisait frissonner dans sa robe de bal. Elle savait qu'elle aurait pu rentrer à sa chambre d'hôtel, après tout, celle-ci était vide, elle n'aurait dérangé personne.

Vous vous demandez peut-être ce qu'une lycéenne de 18 ans, vivant à Tree Hill en Caroline du Nord, faisait assise sur une balançoire d'Honey Grove au Texas. En effet, c'était un étrange tableau à regarder, cette fille esseulée, grelottante dans une robe de bal bleue à paillettes, du mascara noir ayant coulé sur ses joues rosies par le froid. Oui, parce qu'en plus d'être seule et frigorifiée, Brooke Davis pleurait. La même terrible image revenait sans arrêt devant ses yeux et elle pleurait.

Il faut dire que ces derniers temps, la vie de Brooke n'était pas la plus belle qui soit. En fait, tout allait plutôt bien jusqu'à la prise d'otage dans son lycée, trois mois auparavant. Ça avait été l'élément déclencheur. Sa meilleure amie avait reçu une balle dans la jambe, l'oncle de son petit ami était mort, et tout avait fichu le camp. Sa vie et celle de ses amis avaient totalement changé. La plupart avaient réussi à s'en accommoder, à continuer. Mais pas elle. Depuis ce jour, tous ses repères avaient changé. Les personnes qui avaient toujours été là pour elle ne semblaient plus être que des étrangers à présent. Et puis, pour couronner le tout, elle avait failli se faire tuer par un psychopathe deux semaines auparavant.

Vous pensez sûrement que c'est cette image qui la hante. Ce souvenir où son agresseur fait glisser un couteau sur sa gorge. Mais ce n'est pas cette image-là qui ne cesse de lui revenir en tête. Non, son agression restera à jamais bien plus qu'une image, elle fera entièrement partie de Brooke, toute sa vie.

L'image qui hante Brooke aurait facilement pu ne jamais entrer dans sa mémoire. Si elle n'avait pas poussé cette porte, Brooke n'aurait jamais passé la nuit à pleurer sur cette balançoire. La jeune fille et ses amis, ceux qu'elle prenait à présent pour des étrangers mais qui restaient tout de même ses amis, étaient arrivés la veille à Honey Grove. Ils étaient venus chercher Micro, un ami, qui s'était mis dans le pétrin. Puis le soir, ils avaient décidé de rester au bal de promo de la petite ville. En effet, le psychopathe avait quelque peu gâché leur propre bal à Tree Hill.

Parmi les amis de Brooke se trouvaient Peyton Sawyer et Lucas Scott. Peyton était la meilleure amie de Brooke depuis l'école primaire. Elles avaient tout vécu ensemble, mais ces derniers temps, tout se brisait entre elles. Peyton était tombée amoureuse de Lucas et Brooke s'était rendue compte qu'elle ne la connaissait pas aussi bien qu'elle l'avait cru.

Lucas était le petit ami de Brooke. Ils s'étaient tournés autour longtemps et ils avaient fini par se retrouver. Tout était presque parfait, et puis il y avait eu la prise d'otage. La vie de Lucas avait été mise sans dessus dessous, et Brooke eut l'impression qu'elle n'y avait plus sa place. Alors elle partit, elle le quitta. Et aujourd'hui, Lucas était amoureux de Peyton.

Tenez, en parlant de Lucas, le voici qui s'approche de Brooke.

"Je suis désolé pour la nuit dernière, on aurait du verrouiller la porte de la chambre."

Et encore une fois, l'horrible image vint se placer devant les yeux de la jeune fille.

"Tu as passé la nuit dehors ?"

Brooke hocha la tête, refusant de poser ses yeux sur le jeune homme assis sur la balançoire à côté de la sienne.

"Parle moi s'il te plaît."

"Pour te dire quoi, Lucas ?"

"Ce que tu gardes pour toi depuis tellement de temps. Ce que tu ressens."

"Pourquoi je te dirai tout ça ?"

"Parce que je veux t'aider."

Brooke eut un petit rire amer.

"Tu ne peux pas m'aider ET sauter Peyton sous mes yeux."

Et l'image revint encore une fois. Lucas et Peyton dans le même lit. Brooke, Skillz et Mouth, un peu éméchés, ouvrent la porte de ce qu'ils croyaient être la chambre des deux garçons et tombent sur un emmêlement de deux corps entre des draps blancs. Il aura suffit d'une porte à pousser pour qu'une image vienne s'installer à jamais dans la mémoire de Brooke.

Lucas soupira.

"Je ne pourrai jamais te dire à quel point je suis désolé que tu aies vu ça hier."

"Tu sais ce que je me dis depuis que je vous ai vus ? Peyton a fait l'amour avec son nouveau petit ami pour la première fois, je suis sa meilleure amie, normalement on devrait en parler en mangeant de la crème glacée. Mais nos vies sont si compliquées, si tordues et malsaines, que jamais je ne pourrai parler de ça avec elle."

"Crois moi, je déteste cette situation moi aussi…" dit Lucas.

"Arrête ! Ne te fais pas passer pour une victime, s'il te plaît ! Tu me sautes, on rompt, tu vas sauter Peyton. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu détesterais cette situation."

Le regard de Lucas s'assombrit.

"Tu crois que je n'éprouve rien ? Que je n'ai pas de sentiments ?"

"Pour moi ? Non, je ne crois pas que tu en aies."

"Je dois te rappeler que c'est toi qui as rompu ?" s'énerva le jeune homme.

"Non. Tout comme je n'ai pas à te rappeler que c'est toi qui promets un amour éternel à Peyton seulement deux mois après notre séparation !"

"Arrête ça ! Ne joue pas à la salope sans cœur !"

"T'as raison, insulte moi ! Je suis juste la traînée manipulatrice qui t'a laissé tombé et qui mérite qu'on lui jette à la figure ta nouvelle vie amoureuse et sexuelle dès qu'elle passe dans le coin !"

"Ok ! Tu peux être en colère contre moi, mais n'oublie pas que TU as couché avec le prof de littérature trois semaines après m'avoir laissé tomber, n'oublie pas que TU m'as poussé vers Peyton et que toi aussi tu as un petit ami maintenant !"

Lucas s'était à présent levé et se dirigeait vers l'hôtel. Brooke mit quelques temps à réagir, mais finit par se lever à son tour.

"Tu veux que je te parle ? Que je te dise ce que je ressens ? D'accord !"

Le jeune homme stoppa net ses pas au son de la voix de son ex-petite amie et se retourna pour la regarder. Debout, pieds nus devant les balançoires, les cheveux emmêlés, du maquillage plein les joues, les paillettes de sa robe renvoyant la lumière pâle du matin, Brooke n'avait jamais paru aussi vulnérable.

"Je suis perdue, Lucas. Je suis une putain d'épave ! Rien ne se passe comme je le voudrais !"

"Brooke…"

"J'ai rompu avec toi parce que je n'avais plus ma place dans ta vie. Et je pensais que tu allais m'en faire. Je pensais que tu allais me courir après et me dire qu'on allait arranger ça. Je pensais vraiment qu'on allait tout surmonter. La mort de Keith, les sentiments de Peyton pour toi, l'université…Tu m'avais dit que tu étais l'homme de ma vie ! On aurait du s'en sortir !"

"Je suis désolé…"

"On s'en est pas sorti…" reprit Brooke, des larmes pleins les yeux. "Et moi je voulais que tu sois heureux. Je le voulais tellement ! Et je t'ai poussé vers Peyton, c'est vrai. Mais tu avais passé tellement de temps à me dire que tu n'étais pas amoureux d'elle, que ce n'était qu'une amie et que c'est moi que tu aimerais toute ta vie ! Je pensais...j'étais sûre que tu reviendrais vers moi ! Je te croyais quand tu me disais que j'avais la plus grande place dans ton monde !"

La jeune fille étouffa un sanglot. Lucas s'approcha et voulut poser sa main sur l'épaule de Brooke, mais celle-ci s'écarta d'un pas.

"Je pensais vraiment que nous deux, c'était réel …"

"Ça l'était, Brooke, ça l'était…" murmura Lucas.

"Non, ça ne l'était pas ! Si tout ce que tu disais ressentir pour moi était vrai, alors tu n'aurais pas pu me laisser partir comme ça. Et tu n'aurais certainement pas pu tomber amoureux de Peyton aussi vite…"

"Brooke, c'est arrivé comme ça. Tu n'étais plus là, et Peyton l'était. Je cherchais du réconfort et je suis tombé amoureux."

"Je sais, j'ai fait la même chose avec Nick, et avec Chase. Mais jamais je ne suis tombée amoureuse d'eux, je n'aurais jamais pu."

"Que veux-tu que je fasse, Brooke ?"

"Fais moi oublier toutes tes déclarations, tous tes baisers. Rends moi mes 82 lettres. Rends moi mon cœur !"

De nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Brooke.

"Je n'ai pas envie de m'excuser pour ce que j'éprouve pour Peyton. Et je n'ai pas non plus envie que tu nous détestes tous les deux. Je veux que tu sois heureuse, Brooke."

"Ok. Alors laisse moi te dire une dernière chose. Même si tu ne trouves rien à y répondre et que ça te fait du mal."

"Bien sûr. Vas-y."

"Même si tu n'as peut-être jamais éprouvé ces sentiments pour moi, moi je t'aime. Je suis encore amoureuse de toi. Alors pense à moi. Quand tu embrasses Peyton, assure toi que je ne suis pas là. Quand un prof te demande de lire à voix haute un mot d'amour que tu t'apprêtes à lui faire passer, refuse de le faire si je me trouve dans la salle de classe. Quand tu veux la regarder comme si elle était la chose la plus merveilleuse sur cette terre, attends que je ne sois plus là. Et verrouille la porte quand tu lui fais l'amour."

Vous pensez peut-être qu'après cette discussion, Brooke réussit à être heureuse à nouveau. Ce n'est pas vraiment le cas. Son premier amour l'a trahie d'une manière si cruelle et douloureuse qu'elle ne s'en remettra jamais totalement. Il lui a construit de belles images, de beaux souvenirs, de beaux projets, assez magnifiques pour qu'elle y croit et s'y accroche de toutes ses forces. Et il lui a ensuite montré que ce n'était pas réel. Pas intentionnellement bien sûr, mais il l'a quand même fait.

Et c'est bien ça le problème avec la mémoire, elle est sélective. Elle supprime les petites choses insignifiantes, comme l'endroit où on a rangé ses clés ou le temps de cuisson de ses cookies préférés. Et puis, elle garde le reste. Les images de l'ex qu'on aime encore partageant son lit avec notre meilleure amie. Toutes les promesses, les déclarations qu'il nous a faites, mais qui n'ont plus aucune importance maintenant qu'il en fait de nouvelles à cette meilleure amie. L'amour qu'on lui porte et qui ne s'en ira jamais vraiment. Oui, toutes les images, les souvenirs, bons ou mauvais, la mémoire les garde. Pour toujours.

* * *

Laissez moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cette fic ! Merci !


End file.
